Heart of Star
by Haruko Amaya
Summary: Fugaku sakit, sementara di sisi lain Sasuke harus menjaga Sakura si bintang yang keberadaannya terancam di bumi. Sampai saat ini Sasuke belum menemukan bagaimana cara mengembalikan Sakura ke tempat asalnya, beruntung sikap Sakura yang polos mudah diterima olehnya. / "Aku ingin bisa terjaga seharian dan tidur di malam hari sepertimu." / AU / Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo, AU

Terinspirasi dari Film Stardust

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Langkah Sasuke melambat tatkala melihat keganjilan di halaman belakang pondoknya. Matanya memicing untuk menganalisis apa yang telah terjadi. Tanah menghambur kemana-mana, rumput hijau yang sebelumnya terhampar indah kini sangat berantakan. Halaman belakang pondok yang sebelumnya tertata rapi terlihat sangat kacau.

Sasuke mengasumsikan bahwa apa yang menghancurkan halaman belakangnya adalah jatuhnya meteor. Baiklah, ini memang terdengar konyol. Selama ini kasus jatuhnya meteor sangat jarang terjadi. Tapi kehancuran yang terbentuk memang menunjukan bahwa ini disebabkan oleh hal tersebut.

Semalam ia memang merasakan gempa kecil. Gempa memang sudah sangat lazim terjadi di Konoha karena letak geografisnya berada di daerah rawan gempa. Namun ia tak menyangka jika gempa semalam diakibatkan oleh hal ini. Memang ia sempat heran karena sumber gempanya terasa begitu dekat. Ia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ingin membuktikan bahwa asumsi yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri benar atau tidak.

Sejauh pandangan Sasuke, yang terbentuk di halaman belakang pondoknya adalah sebuah kawah yang diameternya tidak terlalu besar. Prediksinya hampir benar. Ia melompati gundukan tanah di sekeliling cekungan tanah yang mengikuti arah gravitasi. Matanya membulat tatkala melihat warna merah muda yang begitu mencolok di tengah-tengah kawah yang terbentuk karena jatuhnya meteor.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memperlebar langkah kakinya. Penasaran menyeruak di hatinya. Jadi yang membentuk kawah ini bukan meteor? Lalu apa? Ia terperanjat saat mendapati seorang gadis terbaring telentang tepat di pusat kawah. Ia menatap menyelidik dan tak percaya dengan apa yang memenuhi indera penglihatannya. Ternyata warna merah muda yang begitu mencolok adalah warna rambut dan pakaian yang gadis ini kenakan. Kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat seakan-akan tidak ada darah yang mengalir di baliknya. Bibirnya pun merah muda pucat. Sasuke meringis membayangkan gadis ini sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sasuke berjongkok dan dengan gerakan cepat menarik tangan gadis itu. Ia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya untuk memastikan adanya denyutan di sana. Ternyata gadis ini masih hidup! Mata Sasuke menganalisis apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berada di pusat kawah yang seharusnya terbentuk karena sebuah meteor? Tunggu dulu, apakah berarti gadis ini yang membentuk kawah? Bagaimana caranya? Jatuh dari ketinggian? Lalu bagaimana bisa nadi gadis ini masih berdenyut?

Mata hitam tajamnya berubah waspada mendapati pergerakan dari jari-jari gadis itu. Ia melepaskan pegangannya, lalu menarik langkah mundur. Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka. Ia kesulitan untuk beranjak dari tanah tempatnya berbaring. Gadis itu meringis pelan saat menyentuh bahunya sendiri. Sepertinya ia belum menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

Sasuke masih menatap heran ke arah gadis itu. Ia ingin bertanya tetapi urung. Matanya membulat saat bersirobok dengan mata hijau sang gadis. Ia tampak terkejut. Ia memaksakan untuk bangun dan meringis saat ia berhasil.

"K-kau siapa?" ujar gadis itu pelan.

Sasuke mendengus. Mata hitamnya kini memberi tatapan tajam ke arah gadis yang menurutnya aneh ini. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

Gadis itu tak menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke. Ia menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya. Alisnya sesekali mengerut seperti sedang berpikir. Di mata Sasuke, gadis ini terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil hilang yang sedang kebingungan mencari ibunya. Ia mengembuskan napas berat. Ini pasti akan menyulitkan.

"Ini… dimana?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Konoha. Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

Rambut merah muda gadis itu terbang tertiup angin. Ia meringis seakan-akan angin adalah hal yang sangat asing baginya. Tangannya mengusap lengan secara berkala, mengirimkan rasa hangat ke permukaan kulitnya. Mata Sasuke menyipit. Gelagat gadis ini terlihat semakin aneh.

"Ko-konoha? Jangan bilang ini di bumi?!"

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menepuk jidatnya keras. Wajah polos dari gadis itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Pertanyaannya pun sangat konyol. Tentu saja di bumi! Memangnya di mana lagi?! Sekali lagi, Sasuke mendengus. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau.. manusia?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan si gadis, Sasuke malah menanyakan hal yang sama konyolnya. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Baiklah, gadis yang berperawakan manusia ini ternyata bukan manusia!

"A-aku bintang," jawabnya ragu-ragu. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi ragu.

"Bintang? Maksudmu artis?" Jadi, menurut gadis ini artis bukan manusia?! Baiklah.

"Artis itu apa?"

Ini semakin membuat Sasuke jengah. Seandainya pertemuannya dengan gadis ini bukan di halaman belakang pondoknya, tentu saja ia akan dengan senang hati meningalkannya dan menganggap bahwa gadis ini gila karena gagal menjadi artis sehingga mengaku-ngaku bahwa ia adalah bintang. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Kalaupun Sasuke meninggalkan gadis ini, entah mengapa ia berpikir bahwa gadis ini tak akan pernah pergi dari halaman belakang pondoknya.

Mengapa gadis ini begitu polos seperti anak kecil? Kepolosan gadis ini tidak membuat Sasuke terpana atau apalah itu. Justru malah membuat emosinya sedikit naik. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis ini sudah merusak halaman belakang pondoknya, lalu malah dengan polosnya bertanya siapa ia! Tahan, Sasuke! Tahan!

"Lupakan. Kau kelihatan bingung, apakah kau mengalami amnesia?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan istilah-istilah asing? Apa pula itu amnesia!"

Sasuke mengembuskan napas berat. Ia mendelik tak suka ke arah gadis yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya adalah bintang. Maksudnya apa? Ia mencubit lengannya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ternyata… sakit. Ya, ini bukan mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kauhadapi, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia sudah menahan emosinya sedari tadi, namun gadis itu memancingnya lagi. Mata hitam itu terpejam. Desahan napas mengalun. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur napasnya agar emosinya turun. Bisa jadi gadis ini memang amnesia. Dan kalau diperhatikan, sayangnya amnesia yang dialaminya adalah amnesia yang parah.

"Oke, oke. Beritahu aku, kau ini apa dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini merasa konyol karena kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tadi. Ia berusaha tak peduli karena menurutnya gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya jauh lebih konyol dibandingkan dirinya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah gadis itu, menunggu penjelasan. Gadis itu awalnya tampak ragu, namun akhirnya membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Namaku Sakura, aku adalah bintang. Aku berasal dari sana—" tangan Sakura menunjuk lurus ke arah langit. Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk gadis itu lalu mengernyitkan alis. Ini semakin konyol saja! "—aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini. Seingatku, aku hanya meluncur—manusia mengatakannya bintang jatuh—dan aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku benar-benar menjadi bintang jatuh."

"Oke. Jadi kau adalah bintang yang selalu bersinar di malam hari?" Oh, dia tidak amnesia!

"Tidak selalu, sebenarnya."

"Hn."

Otak jenius Sasuke berusaha mencerna penjelasan yang tidak waras. Penjelasan Sakura sebenarnya logis hanya jika dikaitkan dengan terbentuknya kawah di halaman belakang pondoknya. Bintang adalah benda luar angkasa, 'kan? Jika jatuh ke bumi, tentunya dampak yang diakibatkan akan sama dengan jatuhnya meteor. Sasuke mendesah. Mengapa kenyataan yang dihadapinya hari ini begitu aneh?

Sasuke berusaha memercayai hal-hal yang sangat baru dalam hidupnya. Satu; bintang berperawakan seperti manusia. Dua; salah satunya berada tepat dihadapannya!

"Apakah kau bisa membawaku kembali?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi kali ini. Di saat ia mulai memercayai omong kosong yang mungkin memang kenyataan dari bibir Sakura, Sakura malah memintanya melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Tatapan tajam dilontarkan ke arah Sakura. Mimik muka gadis itu polos—polos sepolos-polosnya. Seakan tak ada tatapan menusuk apapun yang dilayangkan untuknya. Wajahnya tampak datar namun lembut. Melihatnya, Sasuke sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak bercanda."

Rambut merah muda itu ikut bergoyang seiring dengan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata hijaunya berbinar tanpa keraguan. Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak bisa membawa Sakura kembali ke tempatnya berasal. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Kupikir bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Mengapa kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk kembali ke tempatmu berasal?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku yang memintamu untuk kembali."

"Aku bukan bintang jatuh, tapi bintang yang sudah jatuh. Lagipula mengabulkan permintaan bukanlah kehendakku. Bisa dibilang aku hanyalah simbolis."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu mengembuskan napas. Ia sudah cukup terkejut dijatuhi bintang yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis di halaman belakangnya. Sekarang apa? Jika gadis ini tidak kembali ke tempat asalnya sekarang, tentu saja Sasuke juga yang akan terkena imbasnya.

Ia beranjak dari jongkoknya, lalu sedikit menepuk bagian celana yang terkena tanah. Matanya menelusuri perawakan Sakura dari puncak helai rambutnya hingga ke ujung kakinya. Bintang dengan sosok gadis merah muda itu masih bergeming dengan tampang polosnya.

Sakura benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia normal. Gaun panjang merah muda beserta sepatu ballet marunnya termasuk pakaian yang umum digunakan oleh gadis-gadis di desa Konoha. Warna rambutnya adalah pengecualian. Tak ada seorang pun yang Sasuke kenal dan ketahui di desanya yang memiliki warna rambut tak lazim seperti itu.

Sasuke memikirkan solusi untuk gadis itu. Jelas-jelas Sakura tidak punya tempat tinggal di bumi. Dan identitasnya sebagai seorang bintang tentu akan membahayakan dirinya. Bisa saja ada oknum yang menculik Sakura untuk dijadikan pemain sirkus atau bahkan boneka hidup karena rambutnya yang begitu manis.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku pun benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali. Bumi memang terdengar menyenangkan namun aku takut menetap di sini. Mereka bilang, manusia itu kebanyakan jahat dan serakah."

"Yah, setidaknya aku tidak akan melakukan kejahatan padamu."

Sakura ikut berdiri kali ini. Awalnya ia terlihat sedikit limbung, namun dengan cepat ia mengontrol dirinya. Matanya memicing ke arah Sasuke, mencari-cari kebohongan yang terpancar di sana. Dengan berjinjit, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke hingga embusan napas terasa meniup permukaan wajahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sontak memundurkan wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Hanya memastikan kau bukan orang jahat. Oke, aku percaya padamu karena wajahmu meyakinkan."

"Hanya dengan melihat wajah, lalu kau percaya pada seseorang?"

"Ya."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis lagi. Sakura terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain. Pasalnya, semua orang bisa merubah ekspresi wajahnya sebagai orang yang bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Ia membalikan badannya lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya bergeming dengan cepat mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Suara sepatu yang berdentum lemah memenuhi indera pendengaran Sasuke, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan wajah Sakura tampak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Cepat-cepat ia mundur karena merasa risih dengan adanya wajah seorang gadis yang begitu dekat dengannya. Mata hijau itu menatap penuh harap ke mata hitam Sasuke.

"Kau harus berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Apa?"

"Hhhhh. Lupakan."

"Aku boleh menetap di sini sementara?"

Lama-kelamaan, wajah polos Sakura membuat Sasuke kesal. Gadis ini jauh lebih merepotkan dari prediksinya. Tapi binar di mata hijaunya membuat Sasuke terenyuh. Apa boleh buat? Setengah dirinya merasa sangat terganggu akan keberadaan Sakura, namun setengahnya lagi tidak tega membuang Sakura begitu saja. "Hn."

"Terima kasih, err… namamu?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang langit malam dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang bersinar menemani sang rembulan. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan hari ini. Setidaknya, mengarungi langit dengan pikirannya tidak akan menambah beban. Cukup membuatnya rileks.

Pemuda itu menautkan kedua tangannya, meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas kusen jendela dan menumpu dagunya. Ia masih berusaha percaya bahwa bintang-bintang di atas sana itu sama seperti Sakura, bisa dibilang seperti dirinya juga. Sakura tidak mungkin menetap di pondoknya untuk selamanya. Bagaimana tanggapan penduduk desa?

_Kami mohon jagalah saudari kami. Kehidupan bintang di bumi sangat terancam. Manusia itu serakah dan jahat, tapi kami percaya kau tidak seperti yang lainnya. Tolong jaga Sakura. _

Tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar suara beberapa wanita yang berbicara secara bersamaan menggema beberapa kali. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar untuk mencari sumber suara, namun tak satu orang pun ia temukan. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati bintang-bintang yang bersinar jauh lebih terang dari biasanya. Seakan-akan ingin menunjukan diri mereka. Satu per satu cahayanya meredup menjadi seperti sedia kala. Bintang-bintang itulah sumber dari suara yang berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Hhhh. Kenapa harus aku?"

Suara itu tidak lagi muncul, namun terus menggema di benak Sasuke. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul di pikirannya. Kenapa bintang terancam? Dan kenapa harus ia yang repot melindungi Sakura? Jika sudah begini, Sasuke benar-benar harus membiarkan Sakura menetap di pondoknya sampai ia menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan gadis itu ke tempat asalnya. Sasuke mendengus. Rasanya tugas yang diembannya kali ini cukup berat.

Pikiran Sasuke berlabuh ke Sakura. Seharian ini gadis itu tidur dengan lelap di sebuah kamar kosong di pondok Sasuke. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, lalu memastikan keberadaan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menemukan Sakura di mana pun. Ia berusaha tetap tenang. Gadis itu tidak mungkin berani pergi kemana-mana mengingat ia yang begitu waspada terhadap manusia yang katanya jahat dan serakah. Ia membuka pintu menuju halaman belakang lalu mendapati Sakura berbaring di atas rumput yang tidak rusak. Matanya menatap antusias ke langit luas.

"Sakura?"

Sakura memutus kontak matanya dengan langit, lalu menolehkan kepala ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda bermata hitam itu menatap Sakura sejenak, lalu berjalan mendekatinya agar komunikasi yang terjalin di antara mereka tidak sulit. Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sasuke turut duduk berjarak beberapa langkah di samping Sakura.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Bintang tidak tidur di malam hari. Itulah mengapa seharian ini aku tidur."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Sasuke terdiam. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sehingga membuatnya sulit tidur. Akhir-akhir ini memang selalu begitu. Ia biasa tertidur saat dini hari, dan terbangun lagi di penghujung pagi.

"Aku menerima pesan dari saudarimu."

"Hm?"

Alih-alih menanggapi Sakura, pemuda itu kembali menatap langit. Desau angin meniup-niup permukaan kulit mereka. Sakura meringis kecil, sementara Sasuke diam saja. Mata Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Kulitnya diterpa cahaya bulan, di mata hitamnya terbias cahaya bintang.

"Aku baru tahu saat aku bercahaya akan seindah itu," ucap Sakura memecah keheningan. Memperhatikan mata hitam Sasuke yang menjadi cermin atas bintang-bintang di langit. Sasuke terdiam. Entah harus menanggapi apa.

"Kupikir aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dipercaya untuk melindungiku selama aku di bumi."

Merasa tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Sakura, ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Ia tampak putus asa. Hidup di bumi benar-benar berbahaya baginya. Satu-satunya orang yang Sakura percaya sejauh ini hanyalah Sasuke. Ia tidak mau mencari orang lain yang dapat dipercaya, itu terlalu berisiko. Tatapannya berubah menjadi penuh harap. Sasuke bergeming.

"Aku mengerti."

Keheningan kembali muncul di antara mereka. Sasuke menguap, berperilaku seakan-akan ia mulai mengantuk dan menggosok matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak benar-benar mengantuk, hanya saja membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan berusaha berpikir jernih. Gadis dihadapannya pun baru saja ia temui hari ini, tentu saja ada rasa canggung yang menyergap jika terlalu lama berada di sana. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Aku harus tidur," ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu yang membatasi pondok dan halaman belakangnya. Sakura hanya terpaku mendapati Sasuke yang meninggalkannya. Ia memutus pandangannya dari pintu yang tertutup lalu kembali menatap langit.

Sasuke menuju kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Beberapa kali ia memaksakan diri untuk terlelap namun gagal. Ia merasa gelisah dan merubah posisi tidurnya beberapa kali. Namun ia belum memasuki alam mimpi juga. Hingga beberapa jam setelah itu, tubuh lelahnya baru bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

"Selama ini kau tidak terlihat makan dan mandi."

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Kau lupa, ya? Aku ini bukan manusia," katanya.

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku selalu mengenakan pakaian yang sama selama ini, tidak sepertimu."

"Apakah itu menjadi masalah buatmu?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah."

Sasuke melanjutkan acara sarapannya. Sementara Sakura tidak bisa diam, ia berputar-putar di dalam pondok Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Sakura menyentuh debu yang terdapat di atas rak buku dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya menyipit penasaran. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk dengan jempolnya lalu menggesekan keduanya. Bibirnya mengerucut lalu meniup-niup debu yang masih terdapat di atas rak buku, lalu terbatuk saat debu-debu itu berterbangan.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tindak-tanduk gadis itu. Ada saja hal konyol yang gadis itu lakukan. Hal ini cukup banyak mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya. Sedikit mengurangi penat yang tak pernah lepas dari hidupnya.

"Disini membosankan," ucap Sakura. Ia menarik kursi yang terdapat di seberang kursi yang Sasuke duduki, lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Hari ini aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana cara kau bisa kembali."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Kemungkinan ada di buku-buku tentang legenda."

"Apa pun itu, yang penting aku bisa kembali."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sasuke kembali menatap sarapannya, lalu memasukan makanan yang tersisa ke dalam mulutnya. Pandangannya teralih pada Sakura saat tiba-tiba muncul cahaya aneh yang menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Sakura… kau benar-benar seorang bintang," ucapnya tak percaya. Wajah Sakura memancarkan cahaya terang namun tak menyilaukan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Sakura. Ia terpana.

"Tentu saja, aku adalah bintang."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Cahaya itu belum hilang dari wajahnya. Kali ini, Sakura yang mendengus geli melihat tingkah laku Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya. Matanya membulat seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tangan Sasuke terulur, lalu menyentuh pipi mulus Sakura dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sakura sedikit tersentak karena perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Ini pertama kali ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Senyum yang sedari tadi terulas sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Pun cahaya yang bersumber dari wajah Sakura.

Menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan dan melihat respon Sakura, Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Suasana canggung mencekam di antara mereka. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Sakura dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ehm, Sasuke.. maaf. Aku hanya sedikit kaget."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hei, kau terpesona, ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil. Air muka Sasuke yang sebelumnya tampak tegang, menjadi rileks kembali. Semburat merah tipis—tipis sekali—muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, bintang."

"Hm!"

Rasa canggung yang sedetik lalu menyelimuti, kini mulai cair karena perkataan Sakura. Pada dasarnya gadis itu memang gadis yang menyenangkan dan selalu ceria. Tampaknya, tidak ada beban yang ditanggungnya barang sedikit pun.

Setelah memberi pesan pada Sakura agar tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam, Sasuke pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di benaknya semenjak kehadiran Sakura. Paling-paling gadis itu tertidur setelah Sasuke pergi. Ia sama sekali tidak khawatir pada keadaan pondoknya.

Desa Konoha hanya memiliki satu perpustakaan sederhana, namun buku-buku yang ada cukup lengkap. Sesampai di sana, Sasuke segera menuju ke tempat buku-buku legenda bertumpuk. Berjam-jam berada di sana dan melakukan pencarian sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Tak satu pun buku yang menjelaskan tentang legenda bintang. Merasa sudah terlalu lama berada di sini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sakura merupakan beban yang paling menyenangkan. Keberadaanya membuat hari-harinya lebih hidup. Meskipun beban yang ditanggungnya cukup berat karena harus menjaga gadis itu dari bahaya jika benar keberadaan bintang di bumi itu sangat terancam. Sasuke masih belum tahu apa penyebabnya dan entah mengapa ia pun enggan bertanya pada Sakura.

"Apakah aku sudah bisa pulang?" tanya Sakura. Ia mendapati Sasuke berada di beranda rumahnya memandangi langit jingga.

"Aku belum menemukan caranya."

Entah ada yang salah atau tidak pada dirinya, Sasuke merasa tidak ingin Sakura cepat-cepat kembali ke peraduannya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Suara Sakura menggema beserta dengan suara ketukan keras di pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mata lalu sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ia menggosok matanya, lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Ia berjalan menuju jendela lalu menyibak tirainya. Matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendengus. Sakura terdengar terburu-buru, padahal ini masih pagi. Ia menuju pintu dengan santainya, berbanding terbalik dengan suara ketukan pintu yang semakin keras dan bertempo cepat. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang jelas-jelas baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Aku tidak berani membukanya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh tanya. Gadis itu tetap dengan tampang polosnya. Ia melirik ke arah pintu utama yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Suara ketukan pintu keras memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil langkah menuju sana, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tetap di sini. Jangan sampai orang lain melihatmu."

Sakura mengangguk patuh. Sasuke segara menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu utama. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati pemuda berambut pirang tanpa panik.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengatur napasnya. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Tuan Fugaku, Sasuke! Tuan Fugaku!"

"Ada apa dengan ayah?"

"Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaannya. Cepatlah!"

Sasuke sempat terdiam mengamati wajah Naruto. Pemuda bermata biru itu kelihatan sungguh-sungguh. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil berlalu menuju ke kamarnya.

"Cepatlah, Sasuke!" Suara Naruto menggema ke setiap sudut pondok Sasuke.

Sasuke melebarkan langkahnya. Ia melompati dua tangga agar pergerakannya lebih cepat. Sakura masih terdiam di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia menatap penuh tanda tanya.

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura dan bergegas memasuki kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu. Ia mengganti pakaian dan mencuci muka. Suara Naruto yang memanggilnya terdengar hingga ke kamarnya. hal itu membuat Sasuke melakukan segalanya dengan buru-buru.

Sementara Sakura masih kebingungan menatap pintu kamar Sasuke menunggu hingga pintunya terbuka. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang menutup pintu begitu saja padahal ia masih berada tepat di depannya.

"Sasuke?" ujar Sakura saat suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke meninggalkannya yang terpaku di depan pintu sedari tadi. Gadis itu menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu utama.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n:

Oke. Rasanya ini abal dan absurd banget. Ngga tau kenapa saya bisa punya mental buat publish ini :''D

Fyi, saya sukaaaaaaaa banget Film Stardust! Ini terinspirasi dari film itu tapi di sini plotnya sesuai dengan imajinasi saya. Saya terinspirasi di bagian bintangnya aja. Semoga ngga mengecewakan, ya :'')

Saya males edit, soalnya udah tengah malem O.O dan saya ngga mau nunda publish ini hehehe. Jadi maaf kalo ada beberapa kesalahan :'D

Kritik dan saran akan sangat saya apresiasi.

Mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: OOC, typo, AU

Terinspirasi dari Film Stardust

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berkasur empuk. Ia menyamankan dirinya dengan posisi telentang, matanya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih gading. Sasuke mengatakan padanya, ini adalah tempat tidur. Tempat di mana seseorang akan mengistirahatkan diri setelah terjaga seharian. Biasanya, jika Sakura ingin istirahat, sudah cukup dengan memejamkan matanya saja. Tidak memerlukan tempat khusus. Namun keberadaannya di bumi membuatnya harus beradaptasi. Ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang bintang dan berperilaku seakan-akan ia adalah seorang manusia normal jika bertemu dengan orang lain selain Sasuke. Meskipun sebenarnya ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan siapa-siapa lagi.

Sampai saat ini, ia belum pernah keluar dari pondok Sasuke. Manusia yang ia kenali pun hanyalah Sasuke. Pekan ini benar-benar membosankan tanpa kehadiran saudari-saudarinya. Apalagi satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang bisa ia ajak berinteraksi pun memiliki pola tidur yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Ia benar-benar ingin segera pulang ke atas awan. Namun sebelum itu, ia ingin mengenal Sasuke lebih baik. Nampaknya, di balik wajah dingin pemuda itu ada sesuatu yang besar. Apalagi beberapa kali ia mendapati Sasuke yang terjaga di malam hari. Sesuai dengan ingatannya, manusia yang sulit tidur akan berkeluh kesah tentang masalah yang sedang dipikulnya, dan seringnya masalah itu bukanlah masalah yang sepele. Beberapa keluhan yang mengandung permintaan atau harapan itu terdengar ke langit dan menggema beberapa kali tatkala adanya bintang jatuh. Apakah mungkin suara Sasuke pun pernah menggema di atas sana sebelum ini? Ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Seiring dengan bertambahnya intensitas cahaya matahari yang menyusup melalui jendela kamar, mata Sakura terasa semakin berat. Ia sempat berniat untuk membalik pola tidurnya agar bisa berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya tidak dimulai hari ini. Percuma saja ia terjaga jika pemuda bermata hitam itu tak ada di sini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya semakin lebar ketika tempat yang ditujunya mulai mengisi pelupuk mata kelamnya. Suara gemerisik terdengar karena kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berhamburan setiap kali ia menghempaskan kaki di atas pijakannya. Deru napasnya memburu, tak kalah dengan degup jantungnya. Rasa tak enak hati benar-benar mengganggu dirinya mengingat Naruto yang begitu panik saat memberi kabar akan keadaan ayahnya, meskipun pemuda pirang itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun yang berisikan penjelasan.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Pemuda bermata hitam itu mendecak kesal. Bukankah sebelumnya Naruto yang menekannya untuk bergerak cepat? Sasuke mengabaikan sahutan Naruto dan tetap menjaga kecepatan langkahnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa ditunggu pun, pada akhirnya Naruto tetap saja akan sampai di tempat yang ditujunya sekarang, 'kan? Untuk sekarang, menunggu hanyalah membuang waktu.

Sasuke mendorong pagar dari kediaman ayahnya. Langkah kakinya mulai melambat ketika ia sudah mendekati pintu kayu. Tanpa adanya rasa asing sedikit pun, ia membuka pintu dan langsung menghambur ke dalam. Mencari-cari sosok ayahnya yang sedari tadi ia khawatirkan.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia tiba di depan pintu kamar ayahnya. Ia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Matanya ia tempatkan di celah pintu yang kian lama kian lebar seiring dengan dorongan dari lengannya. Ia mengatur napasnya, berusaha untuk tenang.

"Ayah..." ujarnya lirih. Mata tajamnya berubah menjadi sendu. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Mendapati ayahnya yang terkulai lemas tanpa tenaga dengan wajahnya yang pucat cukup membuatnya terpukul. Cepat-cepat ia mendekati ayahnya.

Fugaku tetap bergeming meskipun Sasuke beberapa kali menyahuti dirinya. Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke belakang saat terdengar suara lemah decitan pintu dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di sana. Naruto terlihat mengatur napasnya dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang terjatuh dari pelipisnya. Ia menghapus cairan tanda lelah itu dengan punggung tangannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku mendapati ayahmu dalam keadaan kejang di halaman pondok. Aku segera membawanya ke dalam lalu datang padamu."

Sasuke mendesah cemas. Ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi ayahnya sedang dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Selama ini Fugaku Uchiha dikenal sebagai sosok tangguh yang benar-benar kuat. Ini adalah catatan ketidakberdayaan pertama bagi dirinya.

Sasuke sadar bahwa ayahnya bukanlah pemuda lagi. Apakah mungkin ini faktor dari umur yang sudah mencapai kepala empat? Namun setahunya banyak orang berumur empat puluh-an yang masih tampak sehat. Lalu, apa penyebab perubahan drastis dari kesehatan ayahnya ini?

Mata Sasuke melebar tatkala mendapati pergerakan singkat dari kelopak mata ayahnya yang terpejam. Dengan sabar ia menunggu hingga mata hitam dibalik sana terbuka lebar. Sasuke memanggil ayahnya pelan, menunggu adanya respons sekecil apa pun.

Perlahan-lahan, mata Fugaku terbuka. Sasuke mendesah lega, pun juga Naruto. Mata itu menyipit menghalau cahaya berlebihan yang menyeruak melalui jendela kamar yang tirainya terbuka lebar di samping kanan tempat tidur.

"Ayah?"

"Apakah itu kau, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Fugaku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Dahinya mengerut membentuk lipatan-lipatan yang dalam. Ia menyentuh pelipisnya lalu melakukan gerakan memijat sesekali, berusaha menghalau sensasi berputar-putar yang sangat mengganggunya.

Fugaku berusaha beranjak dari tidurnya, namun dengan sigap Sasuke menahan bahu ayahnya agar tetap berbaring. "Tenanglah, ayah."

Sasuke meraih sebuah gelas berisi air mineral lalu memberikannya kepada ayahnya. Ia membenahi letak bantal agar ayahnya dapat minum tanpa menumpahkan setetes air pun.

"Lebih baik ayah istirahat dulu," saran Sasuke pada ayahnya. Fugaku merespons Sasuke dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal kembali.

Sasuke mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari kamar ayahnya dan menuju beranda, Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia benar-benar resah karena keadaannya ayahnya yang jelas-jelas tidak baik-baik saja, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa resah karena meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di pondoknya. Ia menatap pantulan cahaya biru muda di langit lalu memejamkan mata. Berusaha mengenyahkan keresahan yang muncul di permukaan dadanya.

"Sasuke," lantunan suara membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Bergegas segera kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia membuka mata yang sebelumnya terpejam erat.

"Hn."

"Kondisi ayahmu terlihat buruk."

"Aku tahu." Kata-kata pemuda pirang sudah jelas adanya. Sasuke menelan ludah lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. "Kupikir aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tolong bantu aku carikan tabib yang bisa membuat kondisi ayahku kembali membaik. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri karena aku punya urusan lain," Sasuke menjelaskan.

Mata biru terang Naruto memicing ke arah Sasuke seakan membutuhkan penjelasan. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dimintai tolong oleh Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak lama, namun ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Ada yang berbeda. Hal ini cukup kentara di mata Naruto.

.

.

.

Suara berderit mengalun seiring dengan tangan Sasuke yang mendorong pintu. Ia melepaskan sepasang sepatu yang ia kenakan. Ia kembali menutup pintu yang terbuka lebar sebagai aksesnya masuk ke dalam pondok dan menghapus bayang-bayang cahaya jingga dari langit luas yang menyusup masuk. Matanya berpendar ke setiap sudut pondoknya.

Ia menolehkan wajah ke mana suara langkah kaki berdentum lemah. Mendapati Sakura yang menyebabkan suara lemah tersebut, ia melirik sebuah kantung yang sedari tadi ia jinjing. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya. Kaki Sakura melangkah kecil mendekati Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke," sapa Sakura. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman mendapati Sasuke yang sudah pulang. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat sedikit berantakan karena ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Untukmu," ucap Sasuke sembari menjulurkan tangan yang menjinjing kantung, bermaksud memberikannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Pasalnya, ini pertama kali Sasuke pulang dengan membawa sesuatu untuk dirinya. Dengan ragu ia meraih kantung itu. Matanya memberikan pertanyaan tersirat pada Sasuke.

"Buka saja," membaca gelagat keheranan Sakura, ia cepat-cepat berucap. "Itu milik mendiang ibuku."

Menuruti Sasuke, cepat-cepat ia menguak isi kantung tersebut. Kantung tersebut berisi beberapa potong pakaian yang berupa gaun. Sakura meletakkan kantung yang masih mengandung material lain di dalamnya di atas lantai, lalu mengelus salah satu potong pakaian yang sudah berada di tangannya. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan, lalu mengamati gaun berwarna hijau muda yang senada dengan warna iris miliknya.

"Kalau tidak suka, tidak usah dipakai."

Sakura menurunkan tangannya setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang terduduk menyandar. Matanya berkedip dengan polosnya. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan kiri pada gaun hijau itu, dan membiarkan tangannya yang lain menggenggamnya.

"Ini bagus. Aku suka sekali! Ehm, tapi 'kan ini milik mendiang ibumu. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Pakai saja."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sasuke!"

Sakura berlonjak riang. Ia merasa sangat senang sekarang. Menerima sesuatu yang tak disangka ternyata rasanya semenyenangkan ini. Ia bertingkah layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan sesuatu yang sudah ia idam-idamkan oleh orangtuanya. Tarikan di bibir Sakura tak kunjung menghilang.

Sasuke turut tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang begitu ekspresif. Pikirannya yang kalut karena terbayang keadaan ayahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereda. Suasana ini cukup membuat dirinya sedikit lebih tenang. Jika diingat lagi pun, tadi Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Fugaku saat ia dapat memastikan sendiri bahwa ayahnya itu baik-baik saja. Ia harus yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada ayahnya. Jangan sampai ayahnya pergi terlebih dahulu seperti kakak dan ibunya.

Cahaya matahari mulai meredup, warna langit berubah menjadi biru gelap. Rembulan yang berbentuk parang muncul dari balik awan hitam menjadi pengganti sang surya. Disusul dengan kemunculan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang muncul secara bersamaan. Menjadi sumber cahaya di malam hari bagi bumi jika saja teknologi bernama lampu belum ditemukan.

Kepala Sakura menyembul dari balik pintu menuju halaman belakang dari kediaman Sasuke. Pintunya ia buka sesuai dengan ukuran kepalanya saja. Ia bertahan dengan posisi memandang keluar seperti itu.

Saat rasa pegal dan kaku mulai menyerang lehernya, Sakura membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mengambil langkah keluar. Ia merebahkan diri di atas rumput hijau di halaman belakang pondok yang keadaannya masih berantakan. Tanpa gaun panjang merah mudanya, lembabnya rumput langsung menerpa kulitnya. Ia mengenakan gaun hijau yang semenjak awal sudah menyedot perhatian berlebihnya dibandingkan dengan pakaian lain yang Sasuke bawakan untuknya. Gaun hijau itu tidak menutupi lengan beserta kaki bagian di bawah lutut Sakura. Tak ayal angin yang berembus membuatnya meringis secara berlebih dibandingkan sebelumnya. Namun ia abaikan segala hawa yang menusuk kulitnya. Fokusnya adalah menatap langit luas.

Mata hijau Sakura menjadi pantulan dari cahaya-cahaya kecil yang ada di langit. Sakura menatap langit secara lekat-lekat. Menggumamkan kata-kata dari bibirnya secara lirih, berharap seseorang atau bahkan lebih yang berada di atas sana ada yang menatapnya balik dan mendengar segala gumaman kecilnya.

Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia memejamkan mata erat untuk memperdalam bayangan-bayangan yang muncul di kepalanya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali membuka matanya. Berlama-lama di bawah naungan langit malam nan berbintang tak pernah lepas dari kesehariannya selama di bumi. Hal ini merupakan pembunuh waktu favorit bagi Sakura. Rasanya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan bintang-bintang yang selalu bersinar setiap harinya, meskipun hanya komunikasi satu arah darinya.

Sakura mengabaikan suara pintu yang berderit cukup keras. Pun suara derap langkah yang semakin lama semakin kentara di telinga Sakura. Saat mendengar suara gesekan rumput, ia baru menolehkan kepala ke samping kanan. Ia mendapati Sasuke turut berbaring di rumput beberapa jengkal di sampingnya. Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada satu patah kata pun terucap dari bibirnya. Keduanya melakukan hal yang serupa tanpa membuka konversasi di antara mereka.

"Sasuke," ucap Sakura memecah keheningan di tengah-tengah mereka. Sasuke menoleh sebagai efek dari sahutan Sakura terhadap namanya. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Hn."

Menerima respons dingin dari Sasuke, Sakura memutar kepalanya 90 derajat ke arah kanan. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengamati wajah Sasuke dalam-dalam. Mencari-cari ekspresi lain selain tatapan datar yang menjadi mimik andalan pemuda bermata kelam itu. Namun hasil dari pencariannya adalah nihil. Ia mendesah pelan lalu mengembuskan udara dari bibirnya. Kepulan uap terbentuk dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara juga. Ia memasang telinganya dengan baik dan siap mendengar apa pun yang akan Sasuke katakan. "tadi aku mendatangi kediaman ayahku. Ia sakit."

Bingung harus menanggapi apa, bibir Sakura terkatup rapat. Matanya memancarkan sebuah kepedulian terhadap satu-satunya objek yang mengisi indera penglihatannya. Sementara mata kelam Sasuke masih setia menatap langit tanpa ada niat memutus pandangannya dari sana.

"Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku… merasa takut. Takut ayahku pergi begitu saja seperti kakak dan ibuku. Aku pun tak habis pikir pada diriku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan ayahku sendiri setelah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa ia sedang sakit? Meskipun keadaan terakhirnya sudah sangat baik."

Sakura masih bergeming. Tatapan matanya pada Sasuke masih tak berbalas. Di lubuk hatinya ada segelintir rasa bersalah yang muncul. Jika ia tidak ada di pondok Sasuke, tentu saja pemuda itu tidak akan memaksakan pulang, 'kan? Apalagi ia sendiri yang meminta perlindungan dari Sasuke.

"Maaf."

Sasuke memutus pandangannya dari langit lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ia mendapati Sakura yang menggigit bibirnya, matanya menatap ke arah bawah. Gadis itu terlihat resah.

"Tidak. Maksudku bukan seperti itu," ucap Sasuke menenangkan. Ia mengerti kata maaf yang Sakura ucapkan mengarah ke mana. "Sebenarnya, aku memang tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di sana. Setiap sudut dari tempat itu selalu membuka kenangan yang kututup rapat karena tak ingin meratapinya lagi."

Sasuke sebelumnya adalah orang yang lebih suka menyimpan pikirannya sendiri. Bisa dibilang ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berbagi sebanyak ini dengan orang lain. Sasuke tahu Sakura percaya padanya. Maka dari itu Sasuke pun tak lagi ragu turut menyimpan rasa percaya untuk gadis unik itu.

Lagipula, keberadaan Sakura sudah menjadi bagian pelengkap lain dari pondok ini di mata Sasuke. Ia sudah terbiasanya dengan keberadaan Sakura yang selalu ada kerap kali ia sulit memejamkan mata. Tanpa adanya konversasi di antara mereka pun, hawa hangat yang terpancar dari Sakura sudah cukup untuk mengisi tempat yang sebelumnya selalu sepi ini.

"Kalau ada bintang jatuh sekarang juga, aku akan berharap untuk kesembuhan ayahku."

Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataannya sendiri. Jujur saja, sebelumnya Sasuke tidak terlalu mempercayai perihal bintang jatuh yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan. Namun, jika itu terjadi, apa salahnya mencoba? Lagipula, rasa takut kehilangan bisa membuat kita melakukan apa pun asal tidak kehilangan, 'kan?

"Aku pun akan berharap hal yang sama denganmu."

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap lurus ke arah netra sehitam jelaga milik Sasuke. Kedua otot pada sudut bibir Sasuke bekerja, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Sakura turut tersenyum tulus. Cahaya-cahaya tipis mulai menguar dari pipi tembamnya.

"Kupikir kau akan berharap untuk pulang," kata Sasuke tanpa melepas tatapan matanya.

"Tidak. Maksudku, tidak dalam kurun waktu dekat. Aku rasa aku ingin berada lebih lama di sini."

Sakura memutar kepalanya menghadap langit. Ia pandangi lagi cahaya-cahaya bintang dan sinar tunggal yang muncul dari bulan parang. "Aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu, lho. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku memutuskan seperti itu."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kupikir aku harus tidur sekarang."

"Ya, lebih baik kau tidur."

Sasuke beranjak dari baringannya di atas rumput. Ia sedikit menggosok rambut bagian belakang agar tidak ada material asing yang menempel di sana. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk.

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menuju ke ruang utama di pondoknya. Selagi menuruni anak tangga, tangannya ia rentangkan untuk meregangkan otot yang terasa kaku. Rambut hitamnya masih terlihat sangat berantakan karena baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia mendapati Sakura masih mengenakan gaun milik mendiang ibunya. Gadis itu tengah terduduk bosan di salah satu kursi. Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi lainnya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin bisa terjaga seharian dan tidur di malam hari."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Sasuke tertegun. Ia cukup terkejut dan merasa aneh karena permintaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Matanya menyelidiki air muka Sakura yang tampak sungguh-sungguh. Ia tak menjawab Sakura lagi setelah itu.

"Sasuke, aku yakin kau tahu caranya, 'kan? Kau 'kan bisa membuat dirimu sendiri terjaga di malam hari."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mendengus. Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang ia rencanakan. Ia menatap langit-langit pondoknya berusaha mencari solusi. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke menghilang di balik dinding dapur. Ia meraih suatu toples kaca berisi bubuk hitam dari lemari makanan. Ia menaruh dua sendok bubuk hitam itu di dalam gelas lalu mencampurnya dengan air. Setelah tercampur, ia segera membawa minuman itu pada Sakura.

"Ini namanya kopi. Dapat mencegah kantuk."

Sakura menatap antusias segelas kopi itu lalu menyesapnya sedikit. Sontak bibirnya mengerucut disusul dengan suara tegukan air dari kerongkongannya yang terdengar pelan sekali seakan-akan gadis itu sulit menelannya. Setelah cairan itu sudah tertelan, Sakura membuka suara. "Pahit!"

"Memang pahit. Tapi hanya itu solusi yang kupunya. Terserah mau atau tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu itu akan bekerja apadamu atau tidak."

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Ia menatap waspada ke arah gelas berisi kopi yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Dengan ragu ia mendekatkan gelas itu ke bibirnya, lalu meneguknya dengan cepat. Wajahnya mengerut mengekspresikan betapa ia tak menyukai pahit yang meluncur di kerongkongannya.

Setelah material yang mengisi gelas itu habis, ia menaruh gelas itu di atas meja. Wajahnya masih mengerut masam. Kali ini, lidahnya ia julurkan sedikit. Berakli-kali ia bergumam 'pahit'. Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak menambahkan gula sama sekali. Biar sajalah, sudah habis ini, pikirnya.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, Sasuke dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa kopi bekerja juga untuk menahan kantuk bagi Sakura. Ia kini sudah berpakaian rapi, dilengkapi dengan sepatu kulit berwarna coklat yang ia kenakan. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang tengah menyirami tanaman-tanaman yang masih dalam keadaan baik di halaman belakang.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Tentu saja basa-basi, karena ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura menolak tawarannya.

"Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

"Tidak untukku."

"Aku bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja."

Sakura terdiam. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala bagian belakang, berusaha memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Ia menatapa Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu rapi dan menawan.

"Mau atau tidak?" ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, ia mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menyembunyikan warna rambutmu."

"Caranya?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu. Sakura yang bingung memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Gadis itu semakin bingung mendapati sebuah benda lebar berwarna kunit pucat yang ada di tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Pakai ini di kepalamu," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura meraih benda yang ternyata adalah topi itu dan mengenakannya secara kikuk. Setelah topi lebar terpasang dengan benar, Sakura tetap enggan melepas tangannya dari bagian lebar topi itu. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Bagus. Tapi rambutmu masih mencolok. Kau bisa mengikat rambutmu?"

"Hah? Bagaimana caranya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa Sakura bukanlah makhluk yang tinggal di bumi, yang peduli pada gaya rambut seperti gadis-gadis lain di desanya. Sasuke memberikan penjelasan sekenanya pada Sakura bagaimana mengikat rambutnya. Ia berusaha membayangkan gaya rambut gadis di desanya yang sebenarnya tak pernah terlalu ia perhatikan. Rasanya sangat konyol seorang laki-laki menjelaskan cara menata rambut kepada perempuan.

Sasuke mendesah lelah karena Sakura tak juga berhasil menata rambutnya. Tak mungkin ia membatalkan rencananya hanya karena masalah rambut. Namun jika memaksa pergi dengan rambut Sakura yang terlihat sangat mencolok itu pun sangat berisiko bagi gadis itu.

"Kemarilah. Biar aku saja," sedetik setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar konyol dan dipermalukan. Padahal itu adalah keputusannya sendiri. Walaupun ia yakin Sakura tak akan menganggapnya konyol karena ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Demi apapun, ini adalah pertama dan harus jadi terakhir kalinya Sasuke Uchiha menata rambut perempuan," ucap Sasuke sembari menata rambut merah muda Sakura sebisanya dengan wajah jengkel. Helaian rambut itu terasa halus di kulitnya. Sedikit membuatnya tak rela melepas mahkota gadis itu.

"Memangnya itu masalah, ya?"

"Hn. Lupakan. Sudah selesai."

Meskipun rambut Sakura masih terlihat berantakan, ia tetap menganggap itu selesai. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan sensai menggelitik yang menyerang dirinya, meskipun ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya ingin selalu menyentuh helaian merah muda itu. Sakura segera mengenakan topinya. Sasuke menarik bagian belakang topi itu menurut arah gravitasi agar rambut merah muda Sakura semakin tertutupi. Setelah dirasanya semua sudah siap, Sasuke membuka pintu utama pondoknya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kediaman ayahku. Jangan lupa, kau tidak boleh tersenyum."

"Aa."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n:

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesaiii *tabur bunga* :''D Makin absurd, ngga? Maaf ya kalo makin gaje :(

Oh ya, maaf ini updatenya molor bangeeet(geer ada yang nungguin ini update T_T). Sempet lupa alurnya soalnya #ditimpuk. Dan juga malah banyak tugas pas lagi inget alur. Ini aja sebenarnya masih pekan UTS tapi karena besok pelajarannya B. Sunda dan PLH (bingung mau hafalin apa) jadi aja main dulu ke ffn dan terusin fict ini hehe. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ya.. :'D

Maaf kalo ada typo atau missing words, saya males cek lagi :v ini udah tengah malem soalnya dan lagi-lagi ngga mau nunda publish wkwk. Silakan protes di kotak review ya kalo ada yg miss. Oh ya, untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kotak review, di chapter mendatang akan terjawab ko. Biar ga spoiling makanya ngga saya jawab hehe.

Thanks to:

alexaryan55, sofi asat, .9, Ifaharra Sasusaku, hanazono yuri, Cherry Philein, Eysha CherryBlossom, Kimura Megumi, Hayashi Hana-chan, Aeni, 6934soraoi, mantika mochi, motoharunana, Lia, Lhylia Kiryu

Thanks juga untuk yang follow dan fave :3

Terima kasih banyak kalo masih ada yang baca sampai sini. Saya bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran untuk chapter ini, ada yang berkenan? :'D berasa ini abal bgt soalnya :'(

Mind to review? :)


End file.
